Episode 3178 (23rd January 1991)
Plot Kevin thinks he can repair the car for £400, saving on the labour and VAT. Alf agrees to consider Ken's demands but warns him that he'll have to raise his rent. Ken threatens to take him to a tribunal if he does. Curly overhears Rita telling Liz that Reg is separated from his wife. Terry Seymour refuses to let Kevin touch the car. Mark sees Kevin's desperation but is unsympathetic. Miss Bettabuy, Raquel Wolstenhulme, refuses to wear her bathing costume to pick the winning ticket for the trolley dash. Reg tells Curly to sort it. Mike packs his flat up. Alma goes to collect her things and is upset to see Mike and Jackie there. Brenda Taylor rows with Reg in the store for letting Curly rip up Kimberley's transfer request form. Reg tells Curly he'll see to the transfer himself but Curly threatens to tell Rita that Mrs Holdsworth is only on holiday and that they are not separated. Sally begs Mark to reconsider putting the accident on the garage's insurance. He refuses. Reg agrees to hold onto the request for a week, giving Curly time to get Kimberley back. Alf gets a plumber in to check the water heater in the flat and is told he has to pay £300 to replace it. Vera is annoyed that Reg offered Brenda free tickets for the trolley dash as Jack wasn't allowed any due to him being related to a staff member. Kevin shouts at Sally when Mark tells him that she begged for him. She doesn't know how to cope with everything. Alma invites Ken to have dinner with her in her flat. He turns her down as he has marking to do. Mark has enough with Kevin when he refuses to play darts with him in the Rovers and sacks him from the garage. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire (Uncredited) Guest cast *Terry Seymour - Cliff Howells *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Plumber - Harry Goodier Places *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office *Casey's Garage Notes *Although Raquel Wolstenhulme makes her first credited appearance in the next episode, she is seen in this episode in the distance stood behind the Bettabuy meat counter in the scene where Reg Holdsworth tells Curly Watts to persuade her to wear a swimsuit for the next day's trolley-dash (pictured above). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The employees of Bettabuy supermarket are forced into blackmail and deceit just to get through the day. Ken Barlow has further conflicts with landlord Alf. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,070,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 4th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 1'22" in which Liz McDonald returns some bad apples to the Corner Shop and Audrey Roberts has a go at Alf over his meanness over the flat repairs. Category:1991 episodes